


To Think Again

by Hubbubble



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hubbubble/pseuds/Hubbubble
Summary: Dedue receives a warm welcome back.





	To Think Again

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of moments in Three Houses that makes me want a hug option, so this is an interpretation of one of those scenes. As always, I hope you enjoy.

As the conflict over The Great Bridge Of Myrddin began to wind down, Byleth began his standard routine of checking the casualties amongst the kingdom’s forces. Fortunately, there were few of them, mostly amongst the battalions.

But there was one soldier Byleth was particularly interested in assuring the safety of. When Byleth first saw him on the battlefield he was almost convinced he was dreaming. But he wasn’t. Dedue, was somehow, seemingly miraculously alive! 

Dimitri seemed sure he was dead, and Byleth didn’t think he would ever lie about such a thing. But regardless of how Dedue was alive, and that was good enough for Byleth.

“Dedue” Began Byleth, it was times like this he wished he could express himself better. “It’s you... We all thought you were dead... even Dimitri...” How could he even begin to explain what had transpired since Dedue’s disappearance?

Dedue, seemed to already know the basics about Dimitri, indeed they had already exchanged a few words when he arrived, just in time to intercept imperial reinforcements. “You need not worry about his Highness, I already know about him. I intend on speaking with him after the battle. As for myself, I was gravely injured when in my rescue attempt, it has taken me this long to recover.” 

Byleth let out a sigh of relief, it was a relief that Dedue seemed to be aware of Dimitri’s troubles. Byleth nodded. “It’s so good to see that you’re safe Dedue, I know everyone will be glad to see you again.” Dedue seemed to almost be embarrassed by that. “I... Thank you Professor, and for protecting Dimitri, in my stead, I am also glad to see that you survived the assault on the monastery.”

“Dedue, I know that you will want to speak to Dimitri first of all, but let me say this one last thing before you do that.” Byleth cleared his throat before continuing “I know everyone else will be so glad to see you safe as well, I’m sure they’ll all want a chance to speak with you, if not after you speak to Dimitri, then after we get back to the Monastery.”

Dedue looked down to the floor. “I... must thank you once again professor, I will look forwards to it.” As Byleth nodded and moved away to check in with the others Dedue knew that he would speak to the rest of his former class mates, and that he was looking forward to it. But first he needed to speak with his Highness.


End file.
